


Blue Moons

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Kisses from Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bedsharing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, i'd like to think there's a plot in there... somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: On a trip to Sundermount, Hawke *forgets* to pack enough tents. So Anders and Fenris have to share.aka two dudes chilling in a tent, five feet apart, coz they're not gay.





	Blue Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/gifts).



> Shameless not quite PWP, with "bedsharing". A gift to @thejourneymaninn, Merry Pringles, my dude.

“Hawke,” came Anders tired voice from their packs. He volunteered to get their tents, as Fenris gathered some wood for the fire, and Hawke washed Isabela’s back in the nearby stream. “Did you forget tell Bodahn we needed at least three tents?”

“What’s the problem, sweet cheeks,” patted him Isabela on his face. “Not up to some sharing?”

Anders eyed her suspiciously, and turned back to Hawke.

“It’s the fifth time, this happens, Hawke.”

“Ah, you know how he gets,” shrugged Hawke, grinning at him wildly. “We can manage just this once, can’t we?”

“Alright,” Anders finally caved, just as Fenris thought he would. “But I’m taking the bigger tent.”

“Let’s draw straws, what do you say?” Isabela suggested, and Anders agreed.

Fenris rolled his eyes, but didn’t intervene. If the mage wanted to act dumb, he’d let him. Anyone betting against Isabela was… _insane_.

In the end they not only had to share a tent, but they were left with the smallest one. Just as Anders, Fenris sensed mischief in the matter, but he didn’t mind that much. He had already stopped pretending he wasn’t… on close terms with Anders. He always invited him over for cards, and every other day he turned up to help out at the clinic. Well, these days, everyone did, but apparently, it was a big deal that he joined in on the fun, too. At least, according to Merrill.

So sharing such close quarters wasn’t so terrible. It had happened before, and he didn’t find any reason why he should refuse to share with the mage. Anders didn’t snore, not like Varric or Hawke on her bad days. Anders really slept like the dead, or lay on his back in silence when a nightmare didn’t let him sleep.

It was a cold night, but nobody tended to the fire, as they didn’t appoint any guards. Not with Isabela’s clever traps around the tents or Hawke’s enchantment on them. Fenris never knew how Hawke did it, but they never had any interruptions at night.

And because it was colder than usual, especially for Fenris, in his sleep he shuffled closer to Anders. And for the first time they shared a tent, Anders woke him.

Fenris blinked in surprise, not knowing what pulled him from the Fade. Then he heard whimpering, and turned his head slightly. He couldn’t move it any more, not with his head pillowed on Anders’ shoulder. He quickly looked down to register where his own limbs were.

With Anders laying on his back, being hot like a furnace, fuelled by Grey Warden blood and magic, Fenris rolled on him, resting his head on his shoulder, crossing one leg over Anders’. It was so comfortable, he had no intention of moving. But Anders’ loud whimpering made it impossible to go back to sleep.

Fenris didn’t want to leave him in the cruel clasp of a nightmare. So he raised a hand, and gently tapped the side of Anders’ face.

“ _Fenris_ ~” Anders breathed immediately. The longing desire in his voice, shocked the remaining drowsiness out of Fenris.

Now more awake, he registered more of Anders’ body. He was squirming, obviously aroused, but fast asleep. Early morning had already arrived, so there was some light inside. And after a couple of blinks and focusing, Fenris saw Anders’ face more clearly. He was biting his lips, and whimpering in need.

Fenris took his hand from Anders’ face, and lightly caressed over his chest and torso. Anders’ breathing hitched, but Fenris stopped groping him, and rested his hand on Anders’ hips instead.

Even if he suspected the dream was about him, and his touch might be welcome, he wasn’t about to act on an assumption. Nor was he about to suffer through the awkwardness of lying next to an obviously aroused person.

“Anders,” he murmured, gently shaking the mage. “Anders, wake up.”

Anders’ frowned, not opening his eyes, but seeming to wake a little.

“What,” he asked, raising a hand to scratch at his face. “What is it,” he asked slurring. He turned his head, pushing his face into Fenris’ hair, and inhaling. “Is it morning already?” He murmured from there.

“No, it's not,” Fenris answered. He tried hard to not start purring. Anders was so warm, and inviting. Maybe they could just go back to sleeping…

But he was careless in his snuggling, and accidentally pushed his tights into Anders’ crotch.

The mage immediately moaned, and the sound woke him completely.

“Fenris?” Fenris froze, not daring to move. “I'm so sorry, ah, I was having a silly dream.” But then Anders made a move to turn away, and Fenris couldn't let that happen. He gripped Anders’ hips tighter.

“It must have been very silly to leave you this desperate. Please, share.”

“No, no, no, it was… Ah, I don't remember, you see.”

“You were moaning my name, I believe.”

Anders hiccupped in shame, and Fenris raised his head to grin at him.

“Now, you must tell me, if I was also present, don't you agree?”

“I really don't want to make you uncomfortable, Fenris.”

“I assure you, I'm appalled.” Fenris took the chance boldly, and pushed gently at Anders’ erection.

“Unnhg,” came the intelligent reply, and Anders tried to push his pelvis closer. But it wasn't happening - not with Fenris holding him tightly. “I was… We were in this small tent, and you were laying on thick furs on your stomach and I… You know I was just…”

“Yes, mage? What were you doing to me?”

“Making love to you,” Anders replied rapidly, words stumbling into each other. “Maker, Fenris, please.”

Fenris moved away and sat up. Anders looked at him with trepidation, blinking too often.

“Do you dream of this often?”

Anders didn't let go of his gaze as he nodded.

“Yes, it… happens sometimes.”

Fenris felt himself grin, and he started drawing idle shapes on Anders stomach, pushing his shirt up.

“In my dreams, you're not usually on top. But it happens sometimes.”

Anders snorted out a laugh, and Fenris chuckled too. It was comical, sitting in the pale morning light, discussing erotic dreams.

His fingers wandered lower, and Anders’ breath hitched.

“Is this alright, Anders?”

“Yes, yes, very much so. Please.”

Fenris unlaced his trousers, and pulled his erection out. Anders hissed in delight, then raised his hand to Fenris face. And caressed it carefully.

“Kiss me?”

Fenris smiled without meaning to, and leaned down to oblige.

Anders kissed him with enthusiasm and hugged him close. Fenris kissed back without reserve. Feeling relieved as he realised the events of the last three years finally leading up to this moment.

Anders moaning into the kiss as Fenris continued to tug at his erection with a loose fist.

“Please, Fenris,” Anders asked sweetly.

“You beg so prettily, Anders,” he said immediately. And Anders bit into his lips cheekily.

Fenris leaned down and kissed him again, trying to pour everything he felt towards Anders but couldn't yet name.

Then he once again sat up, and Anders whined at his loss. Fenris only shushed him, then leaned down to plant a kiss at the head of Anders’ cock.

The sound that left Anders was indescribable. It was a merge of a whimper and a needy sound. Fenris felt his heart swell, and he soon got addicted to it.

“Don't grab my hair,” he warned, looking up at Anders.

“I'll be good, I promise,” agreed Anders readily. He raised his hands over his own head, just to prove it.

Fenris leaned back and licked around the head, making Anders whimper instantly. But as he promised, he was indeed good. Fenris didn't need to remind him, nor tell him to still his hips.

Anders was shaking with the effort, but he stayed put. Fenris could do his part without interruption.

He curled his tongue around Anders, and swallowed most of his shaft easily. He was glad Anders didn't have excessive size. It was easier to wrap his lips around and just swallow. Fenris delighted in the sounds he coaxed out of Anders.

He wasn't loud, but still managed to show how thoroughly he enjoyed every last lick and caress.

“Fenris, Fenris,” he pleaded, pushing his heels into the bedroll, as a shiver raced through his body. “I'll come soon, love, let up,” he whispered loudly.

Fenris peered at him from under his lashes, and rolled Anders balls between his fingers. He had no intention of moving away.

Anders hissed out a warning, and came silently.

Fenris barely had the chance to straighten and lick his lips properly, when Anders was right there, kissing him with the passion of a drowning man gulping fresh air.

His mind was slowly nagging him about something he hadn't addressed, but then Anders turned his head and bit at his neck. He clutched at Anders, and let his head fall to the other side to give room to Anders’ hot kisses.

“It was incredible,” Anders murmured into his skin, kissing his throat. “Thank you.”

Fenris couldn't keep it down anymore, and started purring. Anders chuckled, then moved to kiss his ear.

Fenris gasped, the feeling was so overwhelmingly good, it shocked him.

“There you are,” murmured Anders, caressing the underside of his ear with his nose. He flattened his palm over Fenris erection, and Fenris couldn't help, but push himself closer to the warm skin. “May I?”

“Yes,” Fenris hissed. He got lost in the dual feeling of Anders fingers around his erection and his hot tongue playing with his sensitive ear. “Anders, I'm going to…”

“Oh, no you won't,” murmured Anders, gripping the base just on the right side of roughly, cutting off Fenris’ orgasm.

Fenris felt his skin crawl with the confusing sensations.

“W-why?” Fenris fingers dug into Anders’ shoulders. He was clearly unhappy with the proceeding. “Will you deny me this, when I…”

Anders cut him off by a sweet kiss.

“Of course I won't, Fenris.” His next kiss was almost apologetic. “But isn't it more exciting like this? You're buzzing with the need,” murmured Anders, nuzzling close to his ear, teasing the head of his erection with a surprisingly damp thumb.

Fenris huffed in frustration, but had to agree.

“There can be pleasure in this too, but I won't put it off long this time. I just… don't want this to end.”

Fenris wanted to say something, to reassure Anders, but then the mage’s fingers tightened around him, while one nimbly poked at his taint. He felt his head fall back, as he panted with the effort to keep upright.

He realised Anders was right. This was way better than simply coming.

Anders massaged his prostrate from the outside, and Fenris had to kiss him. That infuriating smugness deserved to be thoroughly snogged.

Anders hummed happily in the kiss, and didn't mind Fenris sharp teeth sometimes catching his lips.

Then he gripped Fenris more tightly, and started moving his wrist faster.

Fenris pushed his fingers into Anders’ hair, and shivered as his orgasm hit him. He had no care of ruining Anders shirt or his own.

He wasn't really aware of Anders moving him back on the bedroll - away from the wet spot, but when they lay down, he immediately curled his limbs around Anders tightly.

“I hope I won't disturb your sleep,” murmured Anders with amusement.

“And I that we stop dreaming about each other,” Fenris answered, and he felt Anders froze in his arms. “Just dream. We should do those things you mentioned. And more,” he added, his sleepy voice slurring the words together.

“Yes,” Anders whispered, hugging Fenris closer, tucking his head under his chin. “But maybe in a proper bed?”

“Mm, I have a couple of those. We could try them all out,” he added, then pushed his nose into the hollow of Anders’ throat. “In my mansion,” he mumbled, then fell asleep.

Anders grinned into Fenris’ hair, and followed the elf to the Fade.

 


End file.
